Rogue/Anna Marie
Rogue is an asset and liability to the X-Men. She retains her withdrawn attitude in both versions, though she comes out a little with help from Jim and Remy. Portrayal Rogue's portrayed essentially the same with her character becoming less and less withdrawn as the stories goes on in X-Men Evolution and falling in love with Jim in both Evolution and Wolverine and the X-Men. Powers Whenever Rogue touches someone, she gains their abilities and memories for a short amount of time, but it usually inflicts harm on the person she touches, except for Jim, thanks to tampering from Weapon XI in Evolution. Weaknesses Rogue can never touch anyone without hurting them, with the possible exception of Jim thanks to his healing factor. Equipment Rogue has no equipment to speak of. Affiliation Rogue is a primary member of the X-Men. History Justice Evolution Contact Rogue is taken away from the Eye of Ages by Logan when it disappears and doubts that it'll be the last time they see Apocalypse. During the beginning of her senior year of high school, the new principal, Sean Cassidy, has Rogue show around a new student, Jim. She also takes him to the Institute where he gets in a fight with Logan with adamantium claws. Rogue touched him to stop him, but instead of passing out, Rogue simply gains Jim's powers. She then knocks Jim out, and she explains to the Professor and Wolverine how Jim is Logan's son, Darkseid appears and captures the Professor, Jean, and Wolverine. Rogue later asks what they do now. Two Earths When the Justice League arrived at the Mansion, Rogue confronted them. Rogue then asked how their two universes merging could be possible. Rogue then remarked that Jim's reaction to being left behind when Cyclops, Storm, and Beast left with the Justice League to investigate was kind of immature. When the Teen Titans arrived Rogue wondered if they were more members of the Justice League. She then wondered if they knew what happened. Rogue then confused Apokolips with Apocalypse when they explained Boom Tubes. Rogue then agrees with the others to go with the Titans to do their own investigation. At the Tower, Rogue joined the other X-Men and the Titans in fighting a brain-washed Wolverine and the Femme Furies. After Wolverine returned to normal and beat up most of the Furies, Rogue incapacitated Stompa by touching her face. After that, Rogue went with the other X-Men, the Titans, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern John Stewart to assist the Justice League on New Genesis stop a controlled Xavier, Jean, Superboy, and Raven. Once Superboy was the only one left to be freed. Rogue had Batman fly the Javelin close enough for Rogue to touch him, which allowed her to drain enough of his life force to deactivate the Horseman circuitry. Once she did that, she got a flash of Superboy in the test tube he was born in just before Superman saved him. As Superboy recovered, Rogue was freaked out when she suddenly saw through her hand, due to her older status giving her access to Superboy's yet-to-be-developed x-ray vision. She then went home with the others to wait for Apocalypse's next move. Knowing the Team Rogue then explains her powers to Raven. She then slaps Flash when he flirts with her. Rogue's rather agitated at being left at the Mansion while the League and the of-age X-Men hold a peace talk between the two Earths on the Watchtower, but she goes along with it in the end. Rogue spends the time working out by hitting a punching bag. Rogue then talks to Jim and convinces him to stay after they stop Darkseid and Apocalypse. Rogue then went to the Watchtower, and when Darkseid arrived and asked for help against Brainiac and Apocalypse, she was against it. Twilight Rogue is eventually convinced otherwise and goes to Apokolips with Superman's team to fight Apocalypse and Brainiac. When they arrived, Rogue figured that it would be fun. Rogue then went with the others when Brainiac and Apocalypse retreated in the Javelin. When their ship disappeared in an asteroid, Rogue asked what happened. Suddenly, the Javelin was pulled in by a tractor beam. Rogue then asked what they were waiting for as they were taken to the base's hanger. Rogue then asks what all the images they were seeing are and learns that they're the worlds Brainiac destroyed. She then agrees with Cyclops to spring an obvious trap by entering Brainiac's throne room. Rogue then asked Superboy if he was alright when he stared at images of Krypton. Rogue then joins in the fight against Brainiac and later the fight against an army of Brainiacs led by Apocalypse. Rogue was then knocked out by Darkseid's Omega Beam and had her blood sample taken by Mr. Sinister. When she recovered and learned Superman wasn't there, she wondered what Darkseid, Apocalypse, and Brainiac would want with him. As Raven levitated her to make it easier to look for Superman, Rogue remarked that Raven's powers were pretty cool. When they arrived and were attacked by several hundred Brainiacs, Rogue was less than thrilled. She then assisted a just arrived Wonder Woman with fighting them off as even more arrived. Rogue then jumped down to help Jim force Apocalypse back into the Eye of Ages. Once that was done, he was sent off to who knew where. Rogue then retreated with the others once Brainiac began to self-destruct. She then went to New Genesis with the others as Brainiac exploded, taking Darkseid with him. Hulk Smash Shortly after the fight with Darkseid, Rogue assisted Jim, now called Liger, in hunting down and destroying the Weapon XI base. During their journeys, they found an abandoned wolf pup and took him in, naming him Howler. She also called Howler a good boy when he played tug-a-war with Kitty's sock, which landed her in a bathtub. Rogue then went with Liger, Nightcrawler, Superboy, Raven, and Batman to investigate an odd energy signature the Professor discovered as she and Liger knew the area of the US/Canada border like the back of their hands thanks to the search for the base. When Liger was knocked away by the source of the energy, the Hulk, Rogue asked if he was okay, and Liger answered with a yes after relocating his arm. When Hulk began seriously beating Liger down, Rogue grabbed Hulk's arm after removing one of her gloves and became a female version of the Hulk, ripping her sleeves and pant legs in the process. She also learned that Banner was turned into the Hulk when he was exposed to Gamma Rays, which she called bright lights due to a severe decrease in intelligence from absorbing the Hulk. She also admitted that she didn't like this form. She was then knocked out by Deadpool with a tranquilizer. Rogue was then imprisoned in a rebuilt Weapon XI base where the Brotherhood, and a Justice League enemy named Grodd, were operating out of. Rogue was then knocked in the back of the head when she was about to explain who Magneto was. She then remarked that if Magneto and Grodd were helping Banner, then she was going to be the next Miss Mississippi. She then explained to Superboy that she and Nightcrawler were adopted siblings. Rogue was then freed by Jim's mother, Deathstrike and went to help the Hulk. Rogue then begins to tear up while the Gray Hulk begins choking Liger, which snaps him back into his normal Hulk form. As the team follows the Hulk out, Rogue is suddenly held at gunpoint by Deadpool until Batman destroys his gun with a Batarang. Rogue later knocks Sabertooth out by using her powers, which gives her her Sabertooth look again. Rogue's then teleported out of the base by Nightcrawler when Hulk destroys it again and then saves Superboy and Liger from the Hulk by absorbing his powers again as well. As the other heroes left, Rogue was told by Liger to drop Banner off in Michigan before they left. Rogue was then congratulated by the Professor and complimented on how far Rogue has come since joining the X-Men. Tabula Rasa Rogue was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men. When Amazo arrived, Rogue was scanned by him. After Amazo had beaten most of the Titans, Rogue walked up and questioned what he'd do if he faced someone like her and was nearly blasted by Amazo's proton canon until she was saved by Liger. When he was beaten down, Rogue touched Beast Boy and turned into a grizzly bear. She then charged at Amazo, who held her in a head lock until Liger saves her. Rogue's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Rogue then recovers at the Watchtower. Rogue then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Rogue asked if Xavier was crazy for trying to negotiate with Amazo, but she was countered by Wolverine. Amazo then flew off. Rogue then agreed with Superman that they had to save Luthor. Rogue then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America One day, Rogue let Raven hang out with her in her, Kitty, and Laura's room. Rogue then laughed at Raven falling in love with the villain of a story she read. Rogue then told shut up when Raven asked if she had decided between Jim and Remy yet. While helping the Titans find Zod and Slade, Rogue agreed with Liger that a chronotron detonator by Slade and Zod was a trap. She then conceeded to go after Zod, but she asked Superboy to keep a cool head. At the docks, when they didn't find anything, Rogue was shocked by Starfire's sneeze. When Superboy and Jim are seperated from the others, Rogue calls out to him. At the Detonator, Rogue learned it was a fake and got shot by a laser that didn't apparently do anything to her. While searching for a still missing Superboy and Liger, Rogue agrees with Raven that they could be in big trouble. When they went to stop a robbery at Powers Technologies, Rogue discovered that Liger and Superboy worked for Magneto and Zod now. When Blackfire commented on how she never thought the two of them would be capable of this, Rogue argued against the idea of Superboy and Liger betraying them as she knows Jim too well. When Beast Boy voiced the idea that Liger couldn't handle the pressure and snapped, Rogue grabbed Beast Boy's face and sapped the energy out of him, knocking him out, claiming that Liger hadn't snapped. Rogue then reluctantly voiced the idea of knocking Liger out with her touch if it came down to that. When Liger and Superboy attacked Wayne Enterprises, Rogue confronted Liger and told him not to move. She then said that if Liger was really working for Magneto, he should finish her. When Liger didn't attack, Rogue suddenly convulsed in pain until Liger attacked her, apologizing before hand. When everyone figured out that they'd been infected by probes, Rogue didn't like the sound of Raven's idea to get them out but later commented that it was an interesting feeling. Rogue then went with the others to help Liger and Superboy. After Zod's re-imprisonment in the Phantom Zone, Rogue witnessed Magneto begin to pull the Adamantium out of Liger. Rogue called out for Magneto to stop since it was killing him. Rogue was then greatly relieved when Liger turned out to be okay. After escaping the collapsing lair, Rogue learned from Cyborg that it would take awhile for Jim to heal. After that, Rogue said hello to Jim when he woke up. She then accepted Jim's apology for joining Magneto. Only a Dream When J'onn was sleeping, Rogue disagreed with Liger's idea that J'onn was meditating. During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Rogue went with Superman, Superboy, Raven, and Hawkgirl to pursue Luminous. She then called Hawkgirl moody wehn she insisted she was fine after nearly getting squished by Luminous' solid-holograms. When Flash, Nightcrawler, and Beast Boy were saved from Luminous by Superman, Superboy, and Hawkgirl, Rogue asked if they were okay and guessed Beast Boy wasn't when Beast Boy asked if Rogue was his mommy. After all the villains were aprehended, Rogue returned to the Mansion and went to sleep after agreeing with Kitty that they showed the bad guys. In Rogue's nightmare, she's trying to wake Kitty up when she accidentally touches Xavier and Laura, killing them. Rogue ends up alone in a forest when the X-Men arrive. Rogue's reluctant to get near them until Liger walks up, and Rogue regains her confidence, causing her gloves to reappear. In Kitty's mind, Rogue shouts for Kitty to concentrate to resolidify herself, earning her an anvil to the head. Rogue then helps Laura, Jean, Scott, and Remy escape their nightmares. When Nightcrawler escapes his nightmare, Rogue is surprised that they end up in Hollywood. Rogue then helps Storm escape her nightmare. After regrouping with the League and Titans in Flash's mind, Rogue asks who has the best imagination to fight him until Martian Manhunter grows. After Batman defeats Dee and everyone wakes up, Rogue asks why Logan said Dee helped them. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Deadpool, Rogue went inside Superboy's mind with Jean, Cyclops, Liger, Raven, Robin, and Starfire. Inside Superboy's mind, which was a lab, Rogue nervously remembered Superboy's origins before explaining that he was cloned using DNA from Superman and Lois Lane at the request of Superboy's inner-child. In an apparition of Krypton, Rogue commented on how cold it was. After Superboy defeated Zod, his anger, Rogue went home with the others. Spectacular Spider-Man Spider-Man and Weapon X Rogue agreed to help Scarlet Spider and the other X-Men save Spider-Man from Weapon X. Rogue later assured her boyfriend Liger that he can probably continue fighting after they saved Spider-Man. Rogue assisted in fighting the soldiers and after Deadpool, Man-Spider,and Electro were stopped, she returned home. X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son In the late September of her Senior Year at Bayville High, Rogue's approached by the new principal, Sean Cassidy, to show the new student, Jim, around. At lunch, she figures out that Jim's a Mutant, and she and the other high school aged X-Men take him to the Institute. When Jim extends six adamantium claws and begins to attack Logan, Rogue touches him to stop him, but he doesn't slow down, though she still gains a copy of his powers. She then stabs him in the back to knock him down for a little. She then accesses Jim's memories to explain to the Professor and Logan that Jim was Logan's son, and he was conceived just before Logan was kidnapped by Weapon X. She then explains that Jim was captured by a sub-division of Weapon X called Weapon XI along with his mother. When Jim was two, they used a machine similar to Magneto's Enhancer to activate Jim's mutation early, and it was manipulated, so that it was much stronger than Logan's, so much so, that they were able to give Jim the adamantium treatment at the age of two. She finished by explaining that Jim's mother arranged to have Jim escape, but she sacrificed her change to escape to make sure, and Jim spent the past thirteen years alone after the woman Jim's mother entrusted to helping Jim escape died. She then talked to Jim and convinced him to stay and give Logan a chance. She then realized that it was Jim's advanced healing power that made him unaffected by Rogue's powers. Father-Son Outing When Jim was given a mission to find X-23 with Logan, Rogue explained that she was an altered clone of Wolverine's. Following X-23's induction into the X-Men, and Jim's suggestion of her human name being Laura, Rogue admitted that she didn't know what Jim was referring to. Rising Tensions Rogue was then asked by Xavier to take the Saturday class, taught by Jean and Scott, with Jim as he sensed a bond forming between them. She went and laughed a little at some of Jim's comments. After Scott accused Jim of cheating on a test, Rogue explained that Jim simply had a photographic memory which allowed him to be able to pay very little attention and easily ace tests and such. She then welcomed Remy into the X-Men and approved of Jim's new Mutant name, Liger. The three then went out to lunch. Prelude to Horror As the Professor was unable to read Sabertooth's mind, Rogue had to use her abilities to get information out of him, which she didn't like as she just shaved her legs. She managed to touch Sabertooth after he knocked Liger and Wolverine away. She gained her Sabertooth look. She then explained to the Professor and everyone else that Sabertooth attacked the Mansion in an attempt to take Cerebro and give it to Magneto, so they could recruit more people to the Brotherhood. She then explained that Magneto was planning to attack the White House. When Liger asked about his mother, Rogue explained that as far as Sabertooth knew, she was alive, but she had received a memory wipe the night Jim escaped. After that, Rogue kicked Sabertooth as she would have to shave her legs two days in a row. Darkest Day Rogue participates in a Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood and does well until she's trapped face-to-face with Jim. Rogue and Jim then talk about the possibility of the Professor finding Jim's mother after they stop the attack at the White House. Rogue then goes to the mission to the White House. When Jim makes a sarcastic joke about Jean's cheery attitude, Rogue takes it as a sign that Jim's okay. Once the X-Men arrive, the White House blows up, and several Sentinels attack them. Rogue is saved from a Sentinel by Liger, and when Liger's knocked out by Mystique, Rogue tries to save him, but she ends up captured by the Sentinels. Soon afterwards, Gyrich presents Rogue and the other X-Men as terrorists. Rogue tries to explain that they were trying to save the White House when Gyrich slaps Rogue. Rogue's released when Fury clears the captured X-Men, and Rogue tells Logan what happened. She then goes with the X-Men to the Savage Lands and once they save Jim from Mystique, Rogue touches her to find out where the Professor is. They then save Xavier easily and return to the Blackbird just as easily. Then they relax at the pool. Rogue stays on the sides wearing an extra large t-shirt to make sure she doesn't touch anyone, but Jim and Remy, along with everyone else, convince her to dive in, and when she does, her shirt becomes 100% see through and Jim ends up starring at her. Sibling Rivalry On the Sunday after the White House fiasco, Rogue was reading Twilight while she waited for Jim to come out, so they could go to Hank's Science Class together. She then tries to play peace keeper between Jim and Laura when Laura shouts to be let into the bathroom. Once Jim leaves, he advises that they leave very quickly, which is because he left the dead skin from his foot in the shower. During Hank's class, which they have with Kurt and Laura, a stink bomb they were making goes off, and she has to change her clothes. She also wasn't crazy about the idea when she found out that the stink bombed clothes she and Laura were wearing were left in their room. The next day at Bayville High, during Rogue and Jim's drama course, they're paired up by the teacher and given a scene from Beauty and the Beast to perform in class tomorrow. Rogue then defended Jean slightly when Jim explained to Laura why he called her Mary Poppins on the way to the White House. At the end of the day, Rogue and Jim read through their scene and were beginning to have a tender moment until Laura interrupted. She then smiled when Jim and Laura began compromising and trying to make their brother-sister relationship work. Dark Future During breakfast one day, when Jim learns that Kurt played a prank on Laura, Rogue suggested running. Kurt then runs off and is only chased by Laura. When they come back, they explain that they fell into a wormhole and found out that in one year, Apocalypse would return, and they also explain that Rogue was going to get married to someone and have a daughter. Rogue appeared more interested in what her daughter was like than in Apocalypse's eminent return, asking what she was like, with Laura saying that she was like Rogue without the highlight, which is revealed to naturally be there. Future In the future Kurt and Laura went to, Rogue is one of the few X-Men to make it twenty-four years through the Apocalypse battles. Three years into the fight with Apocalypse, she married and had a baby girl she named Marie. Her husband was killed sometime afterwards, but still soon enough to be considered one of the first to die. She joined in Magneto's resistance along with Marie. When a resistance team member of theirs named Timewarp brought Kurt and Laura back from the past, she along with Magneto explained what happened as a way to warn them. Then when Timewarp was kidnapped by an Apocalypse controlled Jean, Rogue showed Kurt and Laura where their old uniforms were, and they worked together to save Timewarp and send Kurt and Laura back to their time. Rogue was able to incapacitate Cyclops when she took his powers, deactivating his Horsemen implants in the process. She then used Cyclops' optic blast to knock Jean out. Once Wolverine was beaten, she told Kurt and Laura to get into the warehouse with Timewarp to get back to their time, which they did. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas Up until five days before Christmas, Rogue spent most of her time acting like she was already pregnant, as told by Jim and indirectly confirmed by Kitty and Laura after she asks Kurt if he knew who her husband was/will be, but Kurt explains that he doesn't know since the future her didn't want to risk Marie's existence. The next day, Rogue gives Jim a dog-tag as an early Christmas present and learns that it was the first time he was given one. She then asked what Jim had given her, but with the way Jim was acting, she easily figured out that he didn't get her anything. Which appeared to be true when she saw Jim talk to Bobby on Christmas Eve, but she was proven wrong when Jim gives her an ice flower he had Bobby make and then put it in a coating that'll allow it to keep its shape. Rogue then kissed Jim's cheek as a thanks and learned that the name of the doctor who helped save Jim was named Laura. The Greatest Adventure On New Years Day, Jim invites Rogue to go into the mountains for fun, and she agrees. They then take Scott's bike to the mountains and decide to explore a cave when it begins to snow to hard to really use the bike anymore. As they explore, they talk about being part of a team until Mystique appears. When Jim is kicked over a ledge, she punches Mystique away and helps Jim onto a smaller ledge that then breaks off and has them careen down the river until Jim saves her by getting her into a bridge while crashing into a rock causes Jim to damage his body greatly. Rogue tries to comfort him again until Mystique shows up and turns into Wolverine. Rogue then takes some of Jim's powers, and beats off Mystique. She then manages to get Jim back to the bike and hurriedly drives off to the Mansion. Three hours later, he wakes up, and Rogue thanks him for saving her life, and Jim thanks her for saving his twice. Old Wounds Shortly after this, Rogue had a dream about Jim's early life, including how he and his mother were captured, the early activation of his abilities, and how Jim's mother, Yuriko, helped him escaped with Dr. Laura Wilson. The dream ended with Laura dying when Jim was seven and his screams. This woke her up, and she went to Jim's room as he was screaming. Rogue then comfort Jim by saying that his mother was beautiful. The next day, she broke away from playing Duel Monsters with Laura against Remy and Kurt in favor of going to a leaving Jim. She was then given the dog tags she gave Jim for Christmas as a way to assure Rogue that he'd be back. She then places the dog tags in her pocket and quietly asked Jim to come back soon. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Spectacular Spider-Man Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Howletts Category:Wagners Category:Maries